Network communication can often involve transmitting substantial amounts of data across extended distances, such as across oceanic distances. Optical signals are typically directed between various nodes of an oceanic communication network with various wavelength-based traffic routing options. However, once subsea cables of the oceanic communication network are deployed 100s of meters below sea-level, it is generally undesirable or cost prohibitive to make hardware changes to submerged equipment. Subsea cables and equipment often have extended expected lifetimes, such as 25 years or longer, before cables are upgraded or equipment changed. Furthermore, global network communication traffic demands are generally unpredictable over time, requiring further emphasis on upfront network scalability and routing configurability. Thus, a need remains to provide improved network utilization in routed networks.